Meet Again
by Yoshi'Lavnyx9
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa jejak. Dan Gaara pun berusaha mengisi hati Hinata. Sampai pada suatu hari mereka bertemu kembali./"Huh…Hampir Saja. Terima Kasih sudah menemukan bola milik ku ini." Ucap Hinata tersenyum."Hn. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Anak laki-laki itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata/RnR?


Hai mina-san. Saya Author Newbie

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ,

Kalau misalnya di fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan.

Happy Reading !

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story by : Yoshi'Lavnyx9 **

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rate : T  
**

**Warnings : OOC. AU. Gaje. hehehehe xD ! Don't like don't read ! Flame? Don't ever**

**Happy Reading !**

Meet Again

Chapter 1 : Who is He?

Summary : Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa jejak. Dan Gaara pun berusaha mengisi hati Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

Seorang anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia mempunyai seorang adik yang sangat usil yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi, mempunyai Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bernama Hyuuga Company dan sekaligus menjadi Direktur Perusahaan tersebut. Ibunya, Hyuuga Hikari, Seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga yang memilih untuk tidak bekerja karena ingin mengurus Hinata dan hanabi. Ibu yang sangat Hinata sayangi. Dan yang terakhir, Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupu Hinata. Orang yang sudah Hinata anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Orang yang selalu melindungi Hinata.

Hinata senang sekali. Mempunyai keluarga seperti mereka. Ayah dan Ibu yang penyayang. Kakak sepupu yang baik. Dan adik yang usil. Tapi walaupun Hinata tahu Hanabi itu sering usil kepadanya. Tapi dia tidak benci pada adiknya. Karena Hinata pikir. Hanabi mampu membuat dirinya merasa senang.

Syukurlah kami-sama mengirimkan Hinata ke dunia ini dikelilingi oleh malaikat – malaikat yang siap untuk terus disampingnya. Beruntung sekali.

"Ibu… Sepertinya masakan ibu enak. Harum sekali. Hinata jadi tambah lapar. Wah ada makanan kesukaan Hinata " Hinata sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin memakan masakan Ibunya yang menggairahkan nafsu itu. " Selamat makan Aa…"

Hinata kesal. Kenapa ibunya menahan tangannya untuk menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Dia kan sudah sangat lapar sekali. Mengingat karena tadi malam dia bermain bersama Kiba dan anjing peliharaannya, Akamaru. Dia sampai lupa untuk makan malam. "Ibu…kenapa menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata sangat lapar Bu… tadi malam Hinata tidak makan karena lupa waktu gara-gara bermain bersama Kiba dan Akamaru"

"Hinata, Kau belum sikat gigi. Apa Kau mau makan bersama bakteri – bakteri yang ada di gigimu itu. Ke kamar mandilah sikat gigi dan cuci muka mu biar segar." Ucap Hikari menasihati Hinata

Di dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, Hinata terus mengomel dan menyalahkan Hanabi. Ini semua gara-gara hanabi. Padahal dia sudah lapar sekali. "Dasar Hanabi. Awas Kau" Celoteh Hinata

#Flashback on

"Nee-channn… bangun !" Teriak Hanabi

"Hah…. Ada apa Hanabi. Apa ada kebakaran? Dimana….." Tanya Hinata yang masih kaget dari tidurnya.

"Bukan nee-chan. Ibu menyuruh Hanabi membangunkan nee-chan. Di bawah Ibu, Ayah, dan Neji nii-chan sudah menunggu nee-chan untuk sarapan."

"Huhh…Kalian makan saja duluan. Aku masih mengantuk." Hinata kembali tidur dan memeluk guling kesayangannya

"Baiklah nee-chan. Tapi nee-chan gak marah kan kalo makanan kesukaan nee-chan., zenzai dan gulungan kayu manis itu Hanabi makan" Ucap Hanabi. Dia sengaja memancing Hinata agar mau sarapan bersama. Sampai akhirnya. Rencananya pun berhasil.

"Apa….. Aku sangat lapar sekali. Baiklah aku ikut sarapan bersama." Jawab Hinata kesal..

"Hahahahah….. Hinata nee-chan. Wajahnya lucu kalau kesal seperti itu"

Hanabi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya dengan wajah yang superduper jelek seperti itu. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena kesal. Wajah yang kusam karena habis bangun tidur. Rambut yang berantakan seperti habis disambar petir. Pakaian yang berantakan seperti gembel. Dan apa yang ada di ujung matanya itu. Warnanya cokelat, terus kecil (baca : tai mata) xD

"Tertawalah sepuas mu Hanabi" Jawab Hinata dingin

Hinata menyerah. Untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak. Apa lagi kalo makanan kesukaannya di makan semua oleh adiknya, Hanabi. Dengan perut yang sangat lapar seperti itu. Menolak makanan kesukaannya menurut Hinata adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat.

#Flashback off

"Ibu… Apa Hanabi boleh bermain bersama Hinata nee-chan di taman nanti?" Tanya Hanabi. Dia berharap Ibu mengizinkannya.

"Boleh Hanabi. Nanti ibu siapkan bekal untuk kalian berdua." Jawab Hikari

"Benarkah Bu, Horeee… Neji Nii-chan mau ikut bersama kami? Tanya Hanabi Pada Neji.

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah memasang wajah yang datar seperti jalan raya. "Tidak….Aku tidak mau. Bermain bersama mu Hanabi. Bisa-bisa hari ini suasana hatiku kacau karena mu. Lagipula aku ingin dirumah saja. Karena aku ingin istirahat."

"Neji nii-chan jahat !" Ucap Hanabi dengan wajah semirip-miripnya dengan orang yang seperti ingin menangis. Padahal hanya dibuat-buat. Supaya Neji mau ikut bersamanya. Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain. Sepertinya, Rencana yang dia buat untuk Neji tidak didengar oleh kami-sama.

"Biar saja" Jawab Neji ketus. Sambil kembali ke makanannya.

"Sial…gagal" Ucap Hanabi dalam hati.

Kembali ke Kamar Mandi

Sepertinya kegiatan Hinata sudah selesai. Sikat Gigi sudah. Wajahnya sudah segar. Rambut sudah gak berantakan. Dan pakaian yang sudah rapi. "Huh…Akhirnya sudah selesai. Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Aku tidak mau Hanabi melihatku seperti gembel dengan penampilan superduper jelek seperti tadi."

Oh Hinata. Andaikan kau tahu. Hanabi sudah menganggapmu gembel sejak melihat mu bangun tidur tadi. Jadi percuma aja kau berpenampilan normal seperti itu. #Kkekekekeke xD Author tersesat didalam cerita.

"Kruukkkkkkk…" Perut Hinata berbunyi.

"Ya ampun. Perutku. Aku sudah lapar sekali. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruang makan saja. Untuk apa berlama-lama disini. Yang ada nanti bukan bunyi lagi yang terdengar dari perutku. Tapi Suara band yang lagi konser." Ucap Hinata seraya berjalan menuju Ruang makan.

Setibanya di Ruang makan.

"Huaaa…. Hinata nee-chan. Kemana penampilan nee-chan yang seperti gembel tadi? Tanya Hanabi dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa?…Sial.. dia sudah menganggapku gembel lebih duluan dibanding diriku sendiri."Ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

Hinata menyesal sekali. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa yang membangunkannya tadi itu Hanabi. Kalau tahu begini dia yang bangun duluan. Biar dia bisa mengejek balik adik usilnya itu. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Jadi yang bisa Hinata maklumi ya menyerah pada kenyataan.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa Hanabi" Hinata nyerah.

"Hinata. Nanti kau temani adikmu ke taman ya." Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Ke Taman? Tapi Bu….. Hinata kan mau me…"

"Tidak ada tapi –tapian Hinata. Temani lah hanabi. Ibu akan menyiapkan bekal kalian nanti tenang saja." Hikari memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Iya Hinata. Lagipula, Ayah dan Ibu hari ini ada acara. Kami ingin ke rumah teman Ayah untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan. Masalah waktu, kami tidak akan lama-lama." Ucap Hiashi tegas. Wahh.. ayah yang baik.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menyerah. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang sial baginya. Dan juga hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hanabi. Dia yakin itu, di dalam hati pasti Hanabi sedang mengejek-ejek dirinya. Percuma untuk memohon. Ibunya, bahkan ayahnya ada dipihak Hanabi. Jadi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dan Neji?. Sepertinya dia netral. Tidak memihak pada siapapun. Yang artinya, yang berpihak padanya tidak ada alias nol. "Baiklah….Aku setuju. Tapi apa neji nii-san ikut? Tanya Hinata kepada Neji.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku jaga rumah. Lagipula aku malas ikut kalian. Karena aku tidak ingin repot karena Hanabi."Jawab Neji. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Hinata. Dia sudah membayangi. Jika hanabi sudah mengeluarkan jurus keusilannya. Tidak bisa dibayangin seberapa besarnya kemarahan Hinata.

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Hanabi, Cepat habiskan makanan mu. Setelah itu bereskan barang – barang yang ingin kau bawa. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan banyak membawa barang yang tidak berguna nanti saat ke taman" Ucap Hinata. Dia masih kesal. Karena ulah adiknya itu.

"Baik Nee-chan" Ucap Hanabi Semangat dengan jiwa muda bergelora.

"Ibu.. Ayah… kami berangkat" Ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersama-sama.

"Iya. Ini bekal kalian berdua. Hati-hati dijalan ya Hinata, hanabi. Hinata Jaga Adikmu baik-baik. Kalau dia bertindak lebih dari batasnya. Jangan segan-segan untuk memarahinya."

"Ibu…aku tak mungkin seperti itu"Ucap Hanabi kesal.

"Baiklah Bu, kami jalan dulu." Ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Perjalanan menuju Taman Hinata dan hanabi saling beradu mulut. Hinata memarahi Hanabi, dan Hanabi pun melawannya. Orang yang lewat disamping mereka tidak merasa heran. Ya iyalah, namanya juga kakak adik. Biar bertengkar seperti apapun itu sudah hal yang biasa. Lain kalau Sepasang kekasih. Baru itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewati. Kalau masalah Hinata dan Hanabi?. Itu hal biasa.

"Kakak Adik itu sepertinya bertengkar ya" Ucap seorang Ibu-ibu yang lagi beli sayur.

"Iya. Mereka Sama saja seperti anak ku. Bertengkar karena masalah biasa. Biasalah masih anak-anak seperti itu. Kita maklumin saja" ucap juga salah satu ibu-ibu yang lagi beli ikan asin. #what?ikan asin. Emang dijepang ada ikan asin xD

Sudah, cukup untuk menceritakan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip ria. Lebih baik kembali ke pertengkaran kedua kakak adik yang masih belum ada ujungnya. "Hanabi ! kau ini. Kau hari ini membuatku sial !" Ucap Hinata sambil teriak-teriak.

"Hah… kenapa Hanabi yang disalahkan. Kalau nee-chan sial hari ini ya itu memang takdir." Jawab Hanabi yang juga teriak-teriak. Mungkin lebih nyaring ketimbang Hinata karena dia pake toa. xD

"Tidak. Ini semua karena rencana-rancana buatanmu itu. Kau membuat suasana hatiku suram hanabi !"

"Tidak ! Aku tidak punya rencana untuk membuat suasana hati nee-chan suram" elak hanabi.

Hinata rasanya frustasi. Oh tidak, dia tidak sanggup. Dia sudah lelah teriak-teriak. Percuma, walau dia sudah membela dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Hanabi, memutar balikkan fakta. "Sudah cukup. Aku lelah" kali ini Hinata menyerah lagi. "Oh.. Kami-sama. Aku menyerah yang ke 5 kalinya" Ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

Di Taman…

"Akhirnya.. sudah sampai. Hanabi tolong pegang tasku dulu. Aku ingin meletakkan karpet ini disini"

"Tidak mau !"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau. Kita tidak usah duduk" Ucap Hinata dingin.

Hanabi berfikir. Kalau tidak duduk. Bagaimana makan bekal nanti. Belum lagi dia lelah karena dala perjalanan menuju taman ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Yah…. Sekali sekali dia menuruti perintah Hinata. Daripada kakinya keram semua. "Iya tas nee-chan"

"Adik Baik" Puji Hinata.

"Sudah selesai…. Ayo Hanabi. Duduklah disini. Apa kau tidak lelah. Kaki mu tidak akan tahan seperti itu terus" Ucap Hinata menasihati Hanabi. Sebagai kakaknya dia ingin yang terbaik buat adiknya. Tidak mungkin kan tdak memperbolehkan Hanabi duduk. Nanti dia jadi Kakak yang durhaka.

"Iya nee-chan" Jawab hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Ini yang Hanabi suka dari kakaknya. Biar dia selalu menjahilinya. Hinata tetap saja baik padanya. Memang sih mara-marah. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ya mengalah buat adiknya. Senang sekali mempunyai kakak seperti Hinata. Menurut Hanabi, Kakaknya adalah sisi kelemahannya.

"Nee-chan. Hanabi mau main lempar bola. Temanin ya" Ajak Hanabi sambil tarik-tarik tangan Hinata.

Yang tangannya di tarik-tarik Cuma bisa ngomel lagi dalam hati "Bocah ini. Sudah membuatku sial. Mengajakku bermain lagi. Jangan-jangan dia merencanakan sesuatu lagi"

"Ya sudah…. Ayo… Sini bolanya." Perintah Hinata

"Hanabi. Siap-siap. Ini bolanya nee-san lempar" Teriak Hinata dari jauh.

Shuuuuuuttttttttt…..

Haaaapmmmmmmmm…

"Dapat nee-chan. Ini nee-chan. Hanabi lembar." Teriak Hanabi

Shuuuuuuttttttttttt….

Sreeeekkkkkkk…Srekkkkkkkkk…..

Apa yang terjadi pada bolanya?

"Hanabi. Kau melempar terlalu jauh. Kau ini, bolanya masuk kedalam Hutan !" Hinata teriak marah-marah sambil menghampiri Hanabi.

"Maaf nee-chan. Hanabi terlalu semangat. Hehehe.. nee-chan aja yang ngambil, hanabi takut masuk kedalam" Hanabi hanya bisa tertawa. Memang ini salahnya. Tapi jujur, ini diluar dugaannya. Mungkin terlalu semangat sampai bolanya terbang jauh seperti itu. Lagipula kalau dia yang ngambil. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali ke luar lagi. Biasa lah, anak kecil masih yang takut-takut monyet. xD

"Huh.. Kau ini. Kau yang salah. Tapi nee-san yang ngambil. Tunggu dulu ya disini." Ucap Hinata

"Yuhuuuuu…Bola… Kau dimana." Teriak Hinata.

Sreeekkkk…..sreeekkk….

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata. Dia kaget. Siapa yang bersuara tadi. Apa binatang. Ah… sepertinya tidak. Lalu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan…..

"Hei… Apa ini Bola milikmu" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hinata.

"Huaaaaaaahhhh…Siapa…..!" Hinata terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya hampir saja mau copot.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bola ini. Aku kira, sepertinya bola ini milikmu. Dan jangan takut sama aku. Aku bukanlah hantu. Aku manusia sama sepertimu" Ucap Anak laki-laki itu.

"Huh…Hampir Saja. Terima Kasih sudah menemukan bola milik ku ini." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Anak laki-laki itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hei….. Siapa nama mu" Tanya Hinata kepada anak laki-laki itu dari kejauhan sambil berteriak.

"Tidak ada jawaban dari anak laki-laki itu. Mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya."Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Iya… sebenarnya dia kecewa. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa nama anak laki-laki itu. Siapa tahu nanti kalau dia sudah masuk ke akademi. Dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia tak mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya…..Siapa dia…"

TBC

Bagaimana fanfic saya?

Chapter ini belum ada romance SasuHina nya. Mungkin chapter depan. #sayausahakan

Tolong Di Review dan kasih kritikan atau saran yang membangun

Sekian dan terima kasih

Arigatou…..


End file.
